<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hocus Pocus by Im_Chamsae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325732">Hocus Pocus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chamsae/pseuds/Im_Chamsae'>Im_Chamsae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Worlds of Stephanie Brown [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures, Court of Owls, F/M, Stephanie Brown goes to Hogwarts AU, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Stephanie Brown is a Witch, Stephanie Brown's magical adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chamsae/pseuds/Im_Chamsae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman hates magic. He hates it even more that Gotham has a resident witch and he can’t do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a witch, Stephanie.”</p><p>(AU Where Stephanie Brown attended Hogwarts.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown &amp; Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown &amp; Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Stephanie Brown &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley, Stephanie Brown &amp; Original Character(s), Stephanie Brown &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Worlds of Stephanie Brown [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gryffindor Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The storyline loosely follows the Harry Potter Series and Stephanie Brown's pre-52 timeline.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stephanie Brown’s adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, age 11-17 years old. A series of snapshots over the years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stephanie Brown</p><p>House: Gryffindor.<br/>Wand: Cypress wood, dragon heartstring core, 13 inches.<br/>Patronus: Snowy owl.<br/>Magical pet: A snowy owl named Waffles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11 살</strong>
</p><p>When Stephanie Brown’s eleventh birthday approach, Albus Dumbledore made sure to have a messenger owl and letter ready to be sent to Gotham city. It would be a lie to say that he was not slightly excited to invite her to his school. After all, she would be the first young witch he would be inviting to Hogwarts from Gotham city, or from that area at least for various decades now.</p><p>Yes, he had considered the fact that young Stephanie could choose to attend Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead since it was Hogwart’s American counterpart, and closer to home, but considering that most of the blonde’s magical Irish and Scottish ancestors had attended Hogwarts – it only felt fitting that she should continue her schooling with them. So, when her eleventh birthday finally arrived, Dumbledore was pleased to send out one of his most prestigious messenger owls.</p><p>Now all he had to do was wait for a reply.</p><p> </p><p>But it never came.</p><p>In fact, his owl never returned to him.</p><p>It was rather peculiar. This had never happened before. Perhaps it had gotten lost on the way, so he decided to send another one.</p><p>The same thing happened again, it never returned.</p><p>By the tenth owl that had gone missing, Dumbledore had decided to investigate and almost cursed himself at his bad luck. Of course, Gotham city would have a Court of Owls who had taken to capturing his rare birds. At this point, it was evidently clear to the aging wizard that not only would he unfortunately not be getting his messengers owls back but that Stephanie Brown was still oblivious to her magical heritage.</p><p>It looks like he would have to send Hagrid, again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Stephanie Brown turned eleven years old, never in her wildest imagination would she have thought that she would ever meet a real life giant when she opened her house front door. With her mother passed out on the couch, she didn’t know who would be knocking on their house door at this hour of the night. To say that she was stunned would be an understatement.</p><p>The man was massive, she could barely see his entire body through the doorframe but she was equally as fascinated as he stared down at her curiously. He was silent for a moment before he crouched down to her eye level, “Are you little Miss Stephanie Brown?” he had asked with a sort of accent she had never heard before. It didn’t sound like anything she had heard before in Gotham.</p><p>She was at a loss for words and couldn’t formulate a reply, so she simply nodded instead.</p><p>At that, he smiled. “Well then, it’s absolutely lovely to meet you,” he held out a hand for her to shake.</p><p>She hesitated at first, but she took it and shook the friendly giant’s hand.</p><p>“My name is Rubeus Hagrid but you can just call me Hagrid,” introduced the giant now identified as Hagrid, “and you, well – you’re a witch, Stephanie.”</p><p> </p><p>She was a witch.</p><p>It was the best birthday news Stephanie Brown had gotten all week.</p><p>“Um, do you mind if I come in? I think we should discuss this inside.” Asked Hagrid sheepishly.</p><p>She wordlessly stepped aside, watching in fascination as the large man attempt to squeeze himself through the front door of her small house.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When she had first sat down with Hagrid and her mom (who she had shaken awake) around their small kitchen table, she had nearly burst with excitement about learning about her family’s magical roots. Apparently, it was on her dad’s side but he had never gotten a letter from Hogwarts like she did because he had never shown any form of magical ability.</p><p>‘Serves him right!’ She didn’t like her dad very much. He wasn’t really a good man so she didn’t think he deserved to get an invitation to a magical boarding school.</p><p>According to Hagrid, her witch and wizard ancestors had travelled to America during the early turn of the century from Ireland and Scotland, and had left behind some of their remaining wealth in the Brown family vault in a magic bank, which now belonged to her. With that, the financial issue for her school supplies had easily been solved. Now the only matter was to get her mom to agree to let her go attend this school.</p><p>Needless to say, it was relatively easy for Crystal Brown to agree to let her daughter go attend Hogwarts. All she needed to know was that it was a free boarding school that would cover her daughter’s expenses for the next seven years, and that was good enough for her. But it could have also been due to the fact that she may have taken one too many pills that night, and might live to regret what she had agreed to the next morning. But as Stephanie has promptly stated after her mom agreed, “No take backs!” And she had Hagrid as a witness to prove it.</p><p>Stephanie Brown was going to Hogwarts.</p><p>After receiving her mom’s approval, Hagrid took it as a cue to take Stephanie to buy her school supplies, ushering the young girl to follow him out to the driveway where he had parked his motorbike. That was the first time she had ever flown in her eleven years of life.</p><p>When they landed, they had landed in front of this sort of bar – she knew what a bar was because her dad used to take her with him when she was smaller, before he was put in jail.</p><p>“The Leaky Cauldron?” Read Stephanie, her eyes glancing at the sign.</p><p>Hagrid chuckled before gesturing her to follow him, “Next year when you come to buy your school supplies, you’ll find everything you need here.” Blue eyes widened in excitement as they seemed to have stepped into a whole new world. Rows of shops lined the streets as a stream of people seemed to flow from left to right. “Oh, better stick close.” He told her. “Wouldn’t want you to get lost in Diagon Alley.”</p><p>From there, Hagrid first took her to Gringotts Wizarding Bank where she made her first withdrawal. The ride down to the Brown family vault had been fun! It reminded her of one of those roller coasters at the amusement parks. She had enjoyed the trip down into the vaults and had practically gasped at what she now understood was to be her wealth. Of course, she didn’t really understand the currency system yet, so Hagrid took lead and took out how much he thinks she would need for her school supplies.</p><p>After that, it only seemed to get better for her as they had made their ways to the stores. By the end of it, she had managed to get measured for a set of school robes, and had gotten her very first wand – a cypress wand with a dragon heartstring core that was thirteen inches. Stephanie had been excited, but she could not help but notice a look of sympathy in the man, Ollivander’s eyes when the wand’s wood type was first chosen. She didn’t like it, she hated when people gave her that look but she shrugged it off when she paid the man seven galleons for her wand.</p><p>She was bursting inside from all this excitement when a sign had caught her eye. “Eeylops Owl Emporium?” She found herself entering into the store as she gasped at the variety of owls around her. “Can I get one?” she asked Hagrid, excitedly.</p><p>“Well, you are allowed to have a magical pet with you at Hogwarts,” said Hagrid before grimacing as he recalled the situation with the Dumbledore’s missing messenger owls in Gotham and the Court of Owls, “but maybe an owl wouldn’t be the best choice for you, Stephanie.”</p><p>“But why?” She was pouting now.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>At eleven years old, Stephanie learnt about Gotham’s elite Court of Owls.</p><p>It was only a year later when she had made the decision to carry out a rescue mission to emancipate all the kidnapped messenger owls.</p><p>Despite Hagrid’s warnings, the young blonde was very insistent on having an owl pet, so he let her be. That was how she had come to have her first messenger owl, a snowy owl named ‘Waffles’.</p><p>By now, the final stop for her would be to get her actual school books. The pair had made their way to bookstore called Flourish and Botts, only to run right into three people escaping the store.</p><p>That was how Stephanie Brown first crossed paths with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When she first left for Hogwarts in the fall, her mom had been mildly horrified and scared on her behalf but Stephanie was determined.</p><p>She was a bit sad to learn that she would have to board a train to get to the actual school, and that Hagrid couldn’t drive her there like he had to Diagon Alley. So, one flight ticket to England later, Stephanie and her mom found themselves a little lost standing between Platform 9 and 10 at King’s Cross Station. She looked down at the letter in her hand, it clearly indicated 9 ¾.</p><p>“Are you going to Hogwarts too my dear?” asked a friendly voice from behind her, she turned and was mildly stunned to see… well, a lot of ginger heads.</p><p>“Um… yes.” She replied. “I’m actually new to this whole magic thing.” She admitted sheepishly.</p><p>That was Stephanie’s first meeting with one kind Molly Weasley, who had taken the time to explain a few details about the platform to her, and ease her mom’s worries a little bit. With one final hug with her mom later, Stephanie had followed after one of the ginger heads through the pillar and had found herself on the other side waiting for to board the Hogwarts Express.</p><p>It was during her first train ride to Hogwarts when she first encountered the Weasley twins. Being alone and new to everything, the blonde had found a compartment for herself but she was soon joined by the curious duo. </p><p>One too many stories later, they were all immediately fast friends.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did that to your father,” laughed Fred.</p><p>Stephanie shrugged, “Well, he deserved it anyway.”</p><p>George grinned; his eyes looked over to his twin. “Well, I think that we should adopt you and take you under our wing of mischief.”</p><p>Stephanie grinned, “Oh please do.”</p><p>There was a knock at the door as a lady pushing a cart smiled in at them, “Refreshments?” she politely asked.</p><p>It was then when the Weasleys had first introduced her to the joys of chocolate frogs. One of her favourite treats, but also the source of many problems that were to come for her in the future.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Stephanie Brown first met her lifelong best friend at Hogwarts, she could not have been blunter in her words.</p><p>“Wow, you’re really hot.”</p><p>The black-haired beauty blinked back at her, “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>She wanted to mentally slap herself, “Um, I think that you’re really pretty.” ‘Damn those eyes.’ They were the deepest shade of night blue she had ever seen in a person’s eyes before.</p><p>The girl let out a chuckle, “Why thank you.” She smiled back at Stephanie. “You’re easy on the eyes yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, are you flirting with me?”</p><p>“Well, weren’t you trying to flirt with me?”</p><p>There was a silence before they both burst out laughing now.</p><p>That was how Stephanie Brown and Bronte Willborough met.</p><p>She would later come to learn (much to her shock) that Bronte was part Veela, which only amused her best friend even more since her charms had mostly affected men, until she met Stephanie at least.</p><p>In a nutshell, her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had gone as normal as normal could probably get for a magical school in her opinion. There had been giant spiders, secret chambers and the ghost of the girl’s bathroom, Moaning Myrtle. Obviously, she hadn’t really encountered all of them first hand but being friends with the Weasley twins often gave her insider information to the events that teachers at Hogwarts had tried to cover up.</p><p>Aside from that, she had enjoyed her first year at Hogwarts. She had even chosen to stay over during the Christmas break and was happy to receive letters and postcards from her mom through muggle postage, after all, she wasn’t going to risk Waffles getting kidnapped by Gotham elitist. In a way, it was then when she had gotten closer Harry, and had even grown to see him like an elder brother she never had. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The idea had come when she was packing up her stuff to return to Gotham. She smirked to herself as she glanced over at Waffles. As if sensing her eyes, the snowy owl turned its head to look at her. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”</p><p>“No, please stop thinking.” Said Bronte from her side of the room. “The last time you said that, we nearly became Basilisk food.”</p><p>“But we didn’t.” Stephanie pointed out before heading out of the room, “I’ll be just a minute.” She needed to find Harry.</p><p>Various moments later, the blonde had returned grinning as she held onto the cloak in her hand. Bronte’s eyes perked with interest as she put down her copy of '<em>The Tales of Beedle the Bard'</em>, walking over to take a better look at the item her friend had procured. “Is that what I think it is?”</p><p>“Invisibility cloak,” stated Stephanie, “curtesy of one very generous to my cause, Mr. Harry Potter.”</p><p>“Steph,” Bronte warned, “we’re not allowed to use magic outside school grounds.”</p><p>The blonde folded the item into her suitcase. “I know,” she replied. “But since when was wearing an invisibility cloak counted as ‘using magic’, Bron.” She smiled back at her mischievously, “last time I checked, you’d have to use your wand and cast a spell for it to count.”</p><p>“Please don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>“I won’t. I’m just going to help out our wonderful old headmaster a bit.”</p><p>Upon her return to Gotham city, Stephanie Brown had secretly declared war against the Court of Owls by freeing all the birds they had kept in captivity. Till this day, the Court is still remains confused about how a hidden force had managed to enter their stronghold, escape the watchful eye of their Talons, and had managed to emancipate their owls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>12 살</strong>
</p><p>Stephanie Brown was twelve years old when she first appeared on Batman’s radar.</p><p>In all honesty, it was never her intention to grab the Dark Knight’s attention, and she very much blamed the Weasley twins for this. It was their fault after all. They had been the ones to insist on picking her up from Gotham city ever since they found out that she had to take a flight to England just to make the journey to Platform 9 ¾ at King’s Cross Station, to bound the Hogwarts Express. So, they offered to pick her up and bring her to England where she could stay with them at the Burrows for a while before the new academic year started. It had seemed like a good enough offer at the time. </p><p>She was wrong. Completely wrong.</p><p> </p><p>She never expected that they would come in a flying blue car of all things! Stephanie sunk deeper in her seat as she ushered them to hurry up and drive faster before anyone saw them.</p><p>“Is that a man dressed in a bat costume with a colourful child next to him?!” exclaimed George, the teen’s neck was craned backwards to stare as they flew away.</p><p>“Just ignore them.” Muttered Stephanie.</p><p>“Oh, he’s starting to chase us in his... err bat plane?” Fred was loss for words. “I didn’t know that American muggles had air regulations for flying vehicles in the air.”</p><p>“We don’t, Fred.” Replied Stephanie before turning to the Weasley in the main driver seat. “Pick up the damn pace, George!” she hissed.</p><p>“Your wish is my command. Hold on tight folks! Here we go!” He pressed hard on the pedal.</p><p>Needless to say, they had managed to get in trouble with not only the school, but the Ministry of Magic and the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Stephanie was never more grateful for the fact that she had managed to get off with a light warning because she had only just recently discovered her magical ancestry, and was technically still new this how magic thing. Well, that was the excuse that had been given and bought. </p><p>Fred and George on the other hand, they didn’t exactly get off as lightly as she had. “You did it again!?” roared Molly Weasley angrily.</p><p>That was how Stephanie had learnt about what happened last year when they had also picked up Harry from his home. The car had initially been destroyed during the events of her first year due to various guilty parties (Ron and Harry), but a few spells later, the blue Ford Angelia had been whipped back into shape as good as new.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>13 살</strong>
</p><p>Was she afraid for Harry when his name got called out from the goblet of fire as a Hogwarts' second champion for the annual Triwizard tournament? Yes, she was.</p><p>Could she do anything to help him in the tournament? Not really.</p><p>All she could really do for him was cheer him on from the side-lines during the tournament and pray that he comes out of all of this alive because he had nearly died one too many times already. On the other hand, she had found that she really was starting to warm up to magical creatures and beasts.</p><p>“That’s one really beautiful Hungarian Horntail dragon.” Remarked Stephanie.</p><p>Bronte raised a brow, “That really beautiful Hungarian Horntail dragon is trying to kill our friend, Steph.”</p><p>“I know, but come on, Bron,” Said Stephanie, nudging the girl beside her as they watched the First Task of the Triwizard tournament. “You have to admit, dragons are pretty cool.”</p><p>“Sure, until they try to kill you.”</p><p>Her best friend had a point, but did she listen? Obviously not, and like almost always, Bronte took great pleasure in reminding her that she told her so.</p><p>Nevertheless, one good thing that did come out of the Triwizard tournament would probably have to be the fact that they had both made a new friend during the Yule ball. Her name was Natasha Tsvetok, and she was a Russian witch who studied at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.</p><p>Long story short, Stephanie has a low tolerance for males who do not fully understand the meaning of the word ‘no’, and had very kindly stepped in when some Durmstrang Institute boys had decided to disturb the young girl. Natasha had been grateful, and they had all become relatively close very quickly.</p><p>So close that she had decided after the completion of her third year to not return to Gotham during the break so soon, but instead, had embarked on a journey across Europe with Bronte and Natasha’s family. Of course, she made sure to come back to Gotham towards the end of the break though. After all, it was the least she could do for her mom who was constantly worrying over her well being. It was good to know that she had stopped taking those damned pills.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>15 살</strong>
</p><p>When Stephanie Brown had returned from completing her fifth year at Hogwarts, she was already upset following Dumbledore’s tragic death. She had been heartbroken, and like a majority of the pupils affected by his untimely demise, she had cried and mourned.</p><p>Returning to Gotham under these circumstances at the end of the academic year, her mood was only soured further when she learnt that her father had been released from jail. Call it a hunch, or maybe it was because she had spent enough time with snakes and liars at school that she has gotten very good at spotting one, but she could tell that her father was still up to no good.</p><p>And she had been right. She had eavesdropped on one of his meetings and heard about his latest plans for Gotham.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, she did not have an invisibility cloak like Harry did, and she really wished now that she had asked to borrow it again, because it would have been so useful right now to spoil her father’s plans. Also, sadly for her, rules from the Ministry of Magic and the Magical Congress of the United States of America dictate that she was absolutely forbidden from using magic outside of Hogwarts until she is seventeen years old, which meant that she was going to have to do it the good old muggle way.</p><p>Thus, Spoiler was born.</p><p>She had sewn her own costume relatively easily and had decided to leave clues behind for Batman and Robin to foil her father’s plans. It was a simple enough plan, but what she never could have imagined was that Robin would have tackled her to the ground and unmask her.</p><p>So, being the handicapped witch that she was, Stephanie could do the only logical non-magical thing she could think to do in self-defence – she slapped him in the face with the nearest object to her, which just so happened to be a brick. Was it the right thing to do to a muggle? In retrospect, no.</p><p>Does she regret it? She did, which was probably why she had then shoved a chocolate frog treat into his hand before she fled the scene.</p><p>Again, did she think her actions through? Probably not because the moment she had returned to her bedroom, she cursed herself for forgetting that chocolate frogs animated and tried to escape. She could only imagine the shock and horror Robin must be facing in the Batcave now as his chocolate treat tries to escape from him.</p><p>If there was one thing that Stephanie Brown had learnt that night, it was that she was way past living the muggle life and couldn’t wait until she’s seventeen and free from hiding her magic.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>To say that she never wanted to see Robin again would be a huge understatement, especially not after what she now dubs as ‘the brick incident’ or ‘the worse decision Stephanie has made this time’. Needless to say, she did not expect him to come dressed in civilian clothing, all but with his domino mask on and sit himself across her in the red diner booth she currently occupied.</p><p>“Can I help you?” she asked, slightly confused as she drizzled her maple syrup over her freshly made waffles.</p><p>He didn’t speak, instead he simply placed a plastic container on the table in front of her plate of waffles. She raised a brow as it moved ever so slightly, and then she heard it, a ribbit noise.</p><p>‘Oh.’</p><p>“Dude, it’s just a chocolate frog.” ‘Play it cool, Steph. Just eat your damn waffles and play it cool.’</p><p>“It is chocolate frog.” Stated Robin, calmly. “A chocolate frog that happens to move.” As if to further prove his point, the damned container shook once more. “Would you be so kind to explain to me why the chocolate frog you gave to me after you hit me with a brick moves?”</p><p>“Because it just does?”</p><p>She took another bite of her waffle, her blue eyes focused on the meal before her.</p><p>She was internally panicking.</p><p>Okay, so she couldn’t use underaged magic because she was still two years off that, but come on, this had to be an exception. ‘It’s not like they could trace me, right?’ On second thought she didn’t want to risk it, she really didn’t want to get punished, the Ministry of Magic were annoying enough as they were.</p><p>“Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence between them before she finally replied. “Alright then,” said Stephanie, placing her cutlery down. “I’ll talk,” Robin seemed to perk up at that. “But only if you take off your mask.”</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“Then no deal,” she told him coolly, sliding out of the diner booth as she proceeded to grab her stuff, and the damning box of evidence. “It’s only fair after all.”</p><p>Robin frowned, “You slapped me in the face with a brick.”</p><p>“You tackled me mid-air, landed on me and tore my mask off, boy wonder. That’s three offenses against one. Hell, I shouldn’t even be telling you anything since you owe me twice as much for what you did to me that night.” He was silent, good. “Now if you need me, I have places to be.”</p><p>The moment she exited the diner, she ran as fast as she could to lose him because she was sure he would follow her, but not before getting rid of the chocolate frog first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>16 살</strong>
</p><p>If someone was to ask Stephanie Brown how she would have envisioned how her sixth year of Hogwarts would begin, it certainly was not this. She was back in Gotham city, but it was not by choice.</p><p>She and Bronte had been one of the many people celebrating the union of the newlywed Mr and Mrs. Bill Weasley when their wedding had been attacked. It wasn’t a surprise that she had been invited. After all, she had grown close to the twins during the years. The attack by the Death eaters on the other hand, it had not been expected at all but she and Bronte had managed to get out that unscathed.</p><p>Following Dumbledore’s death, he had passed down various personal belongings of his. She had been a bit pleased to learn that the aged wizard had left his beloved phoenix, Fawkes, to her. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had eagerly expressed her desire to become a specialist in magical creatures and beasts before his death, and the man had simply smiled back at her. It had been one of their final moments together. She let Fawkes roam as he pleased, she knew he would always find his way back to her eventually.</p><p>Now, the issue on hand was that Dumbledore had left Cedric Gryffindor’s sword to Harry, Hermione and Ron, which according to the Ministry of Magic was prohibited as the item belonged to the school. The remaining members of Dumbledore’s Army, namely Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang, had attempted to retrieve the sword that had been hidden behind Dumbledore’s painting but had been caught in the act, and were now being punished.</p><p>Feeling the urge to do her own part in helping her friend’s quest to destroy the remaining horcruxes, Stephanie and Bronte had made their own attempt to get the sword themselves. Luckily for them, they had been successful in securing the sword, but the matter now was to get it to Harry, Hermione and Ron as they could not simply apparate out of the school’s grounds. Fortunately for her, Bronte had a plan for this.</p><p>Stephanie was never gladder that her best friend had taken to memorising the twin’s Marauder’s map and had been able to guide them through the One-eyed Witch Passage out of Hogwarts undetected. When they had arrived at Hogsmeade, Bronte had given her a look, and she knew instantly what her friend was thinking. There was no going back after this, they had escaped the school and were very much in trouble now but they were going to stick with their decision. They were going to play their part in this upcoming war.</p><p>Their moment of freedom had been short lived before they had been spotted and pursed. Admittingly, she hadn’t exactly done a very good job in concealing the sword of Gryffindor since she had simply strapped it to her back but it might have also been because they were still in their school robes. Needless to say, Stephanie had apparated them out of there and to the place she was most familiar aside from Hogwarts, Gotham – her home.</p><p>From what she could tell, they had landed in one of the nicer empty alleyways in Gotham, it definitely was not Park Row. It was too clean and scum free to be from that side of town. She glanced over to Bronte who had started pulling out a change of clothes from her book bag. “I told you we should have changed.”</p><p>“I know,” Stephanie caught the spare clothes tossed her way. “But as we’ve already established, I’m not the best when it comes to making decisions when under a lot of stress.”</p><p>“Clearly.” Stated Bronte, she took a peek around the corner, her robes tucked back into her book bag. The place looked unfamiliar, and unsettlingly grim to her. “And where exactly did you apparate us to, Steph?”</p><p>She turned and caught Stephanie’s robes as the blonde-haired teen readjusted the sword on her back, “Gotham city, New Jersey, USA.” She told her. “Good old home.” Her words dripped heavily with sarcasm.</p><p>Bronte was not amused, as she folded her arms, “you apparated us onto an entirely different continent.”</p><p>“Yes, but look at it this way, Bron,” said Stephanie. “No Death eater would think to find us here. We’re safe to find out where Harry, Hermione and Ron are without being jumped by any of those creeps.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Who are you guys?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You were saying?” asked Bronte, her gaze glancing past her blonde-haired friend to the two individuals that had landed behind her.</p><p>“Except for them.”</p><p>Right. Vigilantes were a thing that didn’t exist in the wizarding world but did in the muggle world.</p><p>Stephanie turned, a bright smile on her lips as she looked over at two very familiar faces. “Good evening, Batman,” her eyes flickered over to the shorter individual, “Robin.” She nodded as they both stood in silence, seizing her up. “We’re just taking an evening walk, nothing new here in Gotham.”</p><p>Batman didn’t look convinced, his eyes narrowed into an accusing glare at her. “With a sword?”</p><p>‘Right…’ Stephanie bit her bottom lip as she nodded to herself. Yeah, she forgot about that little detail. ‘Probably shouldn’t be walking around Gotham with that in plain sight.’</p><p>“Steph,” called Bronte, she held out her hand. “Pass me the sword.”</p><p>Unstrapping the item from her back, she easily tossed the item to her friend who proceeded to put the long item into her small book bag, much to the shock and amazement of the two masked heroes.</p><p>“How?” exclaimed Robin, flabbergasted.</p><p>“Magic.” Batman stated disapprovingly, his mouth forming a thin line as he stared between the two teens before him.</p><p>At that point, Stephanie decided that she might as well be honest with the Dark Knight. Hey, he was a superhero who fought and worked with aliens, he probably already knew about magic to begin with. So… “Magic exists.”</p><p>“We know.”</p><p>“I’m a witch.” Continued Stephanie, pointing proudly at her being.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>At this point, she just wanted to see if she could gorge a reaction from the emotionless man before her. Robin, on the other hand, had proceeded to look at her with a more readable stunned expression. She could practically hear his brain processing the information from where she stood.</p><p>“So," she began, "I go to a school for witches and wizards but our headmaster got killed last year. A lot of things have happened but right now there are a bunch of Death eaters, followers of ‘he-who-should-not-be-named’ (a bad guy), who are looking for me and my friends. Some who are currently hunting down these magical items that he split his soul into, so that we can make him mortal first, since you know, he’s currently immortal.” Stephanie watched the masked man’s expression darken, especially so when she mentioned the bad guy part. “Oh don’t worry! He doesn’t really care about you muggles.” Now Robin looked a bit confused. “Non-wizards. Not magical people.” She added in clarification.</p><p>Before she could hear a response from the pair, Bronte stepped in. “Okay, I think that’s enough now, Steph.” Said Bronte, standing next to her friend. “<em>Obliviate</em>.” She pointed her wand at the duo before her, “that should do for now.”</p><p>The duo before them stood stunned, silent and distracted – it was more than enough time for the two witches to make a quick getaway. Hurriedly, they walked out into the streets as they blended into the night crowd.</p><p>When she was sure that they had lost the costumed duo, she finally turned to Stephanie. “What?” She asked, noticing the grin that was threatening to break on the blonde’s lips.</p><p>“Bronte Ann Willborough, you just used magic outside of Hogwarts.” Whispered Stephanie, excitedly. “You, my friend, are now a wanted rule breaker.” She grinned.</p><p>Bronte rolled her eyes, “That man already knew about the existence of magic. All I did was erase this little encounter from their minds.” She informed her. “Besides, with the current circumstances surrounding our situation, I think the Ministry might be more lenient with my case considering there’s a man dressed like a magician going around playing hero with his magical powers.”</p><p>“Wow, you got that much from probing his memories?”</p><p>“It was enough.” And that was all Bronte had said about the subject.</p><p>It wasn’t long before they were located by none other than Snape. At first, they had both been apprehensive about the man, but he had casted his wand at them and the next thing the pair knew, they had been apparated into a forest. To their surprise, they had run into Harry, Hermione and Ron, delivering the real sword of Gryffindor to them. After that, they had all returned to Hogwarts for the final battle against the Voldemort.</p><p>It had been a struggle, but they won – but not without losing a few good friends along the away.</p><p>Bronte had been right.</p><p>Due to her part in the Battle of Hogwarts, her actions in Gotham city were overlooked and dismissed. In fact, it had highlighted an issue that the wizarding world soon amended its policy in regards to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and seem to have made an exception when it came to spandex wearing, caped superheroes.</p><p>It brought a smile to Stephanie’s lips when she had heard this. After all, it meant she was finally be able to use magic the next time she got cornered by Robin again. But that was a worry for another time. For now, Stephanie Brown was sixteen years old, a witch who survived the Second Wizarding War and she had two more years of education left in Hogwarts to get through.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Epilogue 발문</strong>
</p><p>When Batman had first stepped into the Watchtower meeting room, she could immediately sense that there was magic on him. She walked over to the Dark Knight and folded her arms. “So, what was it?” asked Zatanna.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Her brows furrowed, “You encountered a magical villain, didn’t you?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” This caught the attention of other members of the League in the room.</p><p>It took her a while before it finally clicked, “Someone casted a magical spell on you, Batman.” She told him. “And from what your answers have been so far, it looks like they erased your memories.” She held her hand out at him. “Don’t worry, I can fix this. <em>Nruter yromem</em>.”</p><p>From a brief moment, she watched his eyes widen before the man frowned with gritted teeth. He remembered.</p><p>“Um, Batman?”</p><p>“What do you know about schools for witches and wizards, Zatanna?” asked Batman, all eyes now focused on the sole magician in the room.</p><p>That question caught her off guard. “Magic school? Like Ilvermorny?” she asked with a slight hint of uncertainty in her voice.</p><p>“Ilvermorny? Explain.”</p><p>Zatanna bit her bottom lip, she didn’t really feel comfortable talking about it but the look that Batman was giving her right now was even more unnerving. “Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It’s the main magic school in the United States of America.” She told him. “Other than it exists, I don’t know anything else about it.”</p><p>“Wait, didn’t you go there?” spoke up the Flash.</p><p>A frown found its way onto her lips, it was a touché topic for her. “No, I was never invited since I’m not a witch.” Neither her nor her father had been invited to attend the prestigious school.</p><p>“So, you’re not really ‘real’ magic then?” She sent him a silencing stare that immediately shut the Flash up, he got to hint.</p><p>“Wait, why are you asking me about Ilvermorny? Did someone from Ilvermorny cast a spell on you, Batman?” asked Zatanna.</p><p>The Dark Knight was silent for a moment before replying, “I don’t know.” He clenched his gloved fists. “But what I do know is that Gotham now has a resident witch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You cannot tell me that Stephanie Brown does not suit Gryffindor, she practically screams adventure and bravery.</p><p>Also, her wand wood type is cypress, and I chose it because I think it was fitting for her original story line where she died during the Gang Wars. Cypress wands match with witches and wizards who are often brave, bold and self-sacrificing, who would die heroic deaths. Hence why Ollivander was sad as he knew this might be her fate in the future. </p><p>As for her patronus, I chose to give Stephanie a snowy owl, one of the rarer ones, because owners of this patronus often have protective and fearless personalities, and will often do whatever they can to fiercely defend their friends and family.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gotham Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stephanie Brown has graduated from Hogwarts, and is finally ready to start a new chapter of her life as Gotham’s resident Magizoologist. Now if only these damned Robins could leave her alone. A series of snippets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Occupation: Magizoologist/author based in Gotham city, NJ, USA.<br/>Role model: Newt Scamander.</p><p>Current status of mental health: Somehow still doing okay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>유럽울새 1 </strong>
</p><p>Stephanie Brown smiled.</p><p>God, she never thought she would ever be grateful to be back in a place like Gotham, but after the last seven years she's had at Hogwarts, she’d take it. It was dementor, Death eater and horcrux free, and that is honestly all she could ask for in life at this point in time.</p><p>It had been tough at first, getting back into her schooling following the conclusion of the Second Wizarding War. They had lost a lot of good people during the Battle of Hogwarts, one being one of her closest friends – Fred Weasley. She couldn’t even begin to imagine the heartbreak that the Weasley family felt, especially dear sweet Molly when they had learnt of his demise. Like the rest, she taken time some time out to mourn before slowly picking back up the pieces of her life.</p><p>Considering that she was graduating soon, she had to seriously start thinking about her future after Hogwarts. She already knew that she wanted her future life to involve magical beasts and creatures, so she planned to become a Magizoologist. Now, the only issue was where she would be based, or if she would be based in one place at all?</p><p>She had more decisions to make than the average witch, and it was probably because 1) she had been raised in a muggle household and 2) she was technically still a citizen of the United States of America. She wasn’t exactly sure about how working visas worked in the wizarding world, or if they were even needed, but that was another thing that Stephanie had to keep in mind for the future.</p><p>In all honesty, she knew deep down that her mother would absolutely love to have her back in Gotham with her, but what was there for a young witch in a city like Gotham, the territory of the Bats? From what she’s read up on, most witches and wizards tended to stay away from areas that were prominently known for being superhero territory as a bid to conceal their magical abilities. However, following the changes to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, that might all change soon.</p><p>Nevertheless, there was still the fact that if she left back to Gotham, it would mean that she would have to leave behind everything that she had been familiar with for the past seven years, including her friends. The thought for that, especially so soon after losing Fred, scared her. She didn’t want to go through that again, and for the better part of her sixth year at Hogwarts, that was probably one of her biggest concerns.</p><p>It was only at the end of her sixth year, when she bid Harry, Hermione and Ron goodbye upon the completion their final year, when she realised that it was evitable that they would eventually part ways. True, they had all gone through a lot together during the past six years at Hogwarts, and they would always have those shared memories. But as she watched them leave the school with their head held high, it made her understand that she didn’t have to be afraid.</p><p>It was then that she knew, she was going back to Gotham.</p><p>Stephanie stretched her arms out a little bit before she pulled at the suitcase behind her. It was good to be home and nothing was going to change her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She changed her mind not more than twenty-four hours later when one of her magical creatures had pulled a Newt Scamander on her and escaped her suitcase.</p><p>‘Damn Niffler,’ she cursed as she prowled along the high street in Gotham city’s Diamond district, where she knew the jewellery shops would draw in the creature’s attention. Her eyes peeking carefully into each store window as she walked along the street. The muggles that saw her must have thought she was crazy but she didn’t care, she had a creature to find.</p><p>She had been minding her own damn business too.</p><p>What she didn’t expect was for a freaking Robin to suddenly drop down in front of her from out of nowhere, “Step away from the store, thief.”</p><p>Her mouth had dropped into an ‘O’, she was offended by that accusation. “Excuse me, I am not a thief!” </p><p>“Says the suspicious person whose been walking up and down this street for the past thirty minutes with their hand in their pocket.”</p><p>‘That’s because I’m concealing my wand you midget.’ Stephanie rolled her eyes, she did not have time for this right now. “Look, I’m sorry kid, but I’m not a thief.” She reaffirmed.</p><p>He didn't listen. Instead, he charged at her, “Tell that to the police.”</p><p>After spending the better part of her last few years at Hogwarts learning to defend herself against dementors and death eaters, it was evident to say that Stephanie did not handle it very well when people came charging right up at her, so she instinctively did what she had always done – she casted a transformation spell on him.</p><p>The moment the words had come out, she immediately swore to herself. ‘At least they can’t charge me for underage magic this time…’ She thought as she glanced over at the result of her little spell.</p><p>She winced as she looked down at the very stunned robin bird in front of her. Within seconds, it came at her angrily chirping as it attempted to peck her to death.</p><p>“Great, I’m going to have to tell Batman I turned his sidekick into a bird.” She swatted the tiny bird aside, which only made it madder. At least he wasn’t trying to fly away from her, that would have just been worse.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, don’t get mad at me,” said Stephanie as she watched the Dark Knight snap around in his chair.</p><p><strong>“How did you get in here?”</strong> he demanded, standing up as he marched fiercely towards her.</p><p>Stephanie didn’t reply, instead she practically shoved a small cage into his gloved hands the moment he was within a close enough distance, in it was a furious robin bird. “I’m sorry but he tried to attack me and I just spelled him out of reflex. Don’t give me that look! The spell will wear off in 24 hours.” She quickly backed away from the man as he took a moment to let her words sink in.</p><p>
  <strong>“You turned my son into a bird?!”</strong>
</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>By the time he had looked back up, she was gone. The cave was empty. She had disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared.</p><p>He made a called to the League, he would be needing Zatanna’s help with this.</p><p>Needless to say, word eventually got around to the fact that she had turned Batman’s sidekick into a bird. Luckily for her, it only seemed to have been spread among the heroes because how else would she be getting a message from Red Robin in her freaking post box thanking her for her actions.</p><p>Feeling a little charitable, she decided to be kind to the hero, by sending a box full of wonderful chocolate frogs to his ‘T’ shaped tower in San Francisco. Again, it was not a wise decision on her part when she received a video on her phone about chocolate frogs hopping all over the tower.</p><p>How he even got her phone number, she didn’t want to know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>유럽울새 2</strong>
</p><p>She had been in the middle of eating a waffle when he sat himself down in front of her, she nearly choked. Instead she coughed as she grabbed a quick sip from her drink on the side.</p><p>“I demand a compensation.”</p><p>Stephanie raised a brow at him before putting the cup of soda back down, “What?”</p><p>The young boy, who she now understands to be the current Robin, folded his arm across his costumed chest. He stared at her as if she was stupid for a brief moment before speaking, “a compensation is – “</p><p>“I know what a compensation is,” she cut him off, running a hand through her hair. Stephanie sighed, “Okay, new question: why?”</p><p>“You turned me into a bird.”</p><p>“You tried to attack me, me – <em>a poor, innocent unarmed bystander</em>.”</p><p>Robin tsked, “From what I’ve read from your file, you seem to be capable of pulling a sword out of small spaces. I had to be cautious, it was our first confrontation.”</p><p>The blonde froze up for a moment, ‘Wait.’ “Batman has a file on me? Wait! He remembers?” exclaimed Stephanie before her memories caught up to her. “Oh yeah, Bron did mention that the League has a magician amoung their ranks. Okay, that makes sense then.”</p><p>“Yes, you have a file. After all, you are Stephanie Brown, daughter of C-ranked criminal, the Cluemaster – Gotham’s resident witch.” He informed her.</p><p>“You might want to add Magizoologist – magical beasts and creature’s specialist.” She told him with a smirk, “I upgraded to a specialism. You might want to add that onto the file.” She took another bite out of her waffles.</p><p>Robin sat in silence for a moment as he took in that new piece of information, “I see… Then, I demand my compensation in the form of one of these magical beasts you speak of.”</p><p>For the second time that day, she nearly choked. After a few sips, she was quick to shoot back at him, “Um, no. I owe you nothing, Robin.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed as he scowled.</p><p>“You turned me into a bird, put me into a cage and humiliated me in front of my father.” She was about to retorted again but the younger boy continued, “he called a member of the League to undo your spell, but she was unable to do so as you had set it for twenty-four hours.” She tried to cut in. “I spent the rest of the time as a sitting bird on a stand, who was constantly pestered by other vigilantes once word got around about my relatively vulnerable state.” He gritted his teeth. The boy was now seething in anger. “They took photos with me like an animal in a zoo. Do you know not realise how humiliating that past few hours had been for me?”</p><p>Stephanie winced at his sharp tone, that last one must have really been a blow to his pride. Okay, she felt a little bad for the kid now. Looking at him, he must have been only ten years old, or less. “Fine, I’ll give you a compensation.” She knew she was going to regret this. “But I’m going to have to give it to you in a private location.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Am I even supposed to be here?”</p><p>She was in the Batcave.</p><p>Well, yeah, she already knew where the Batcave was. She did bring Robin back after all, but still, it didn’t mean she really ever got a proper good look at the place. At that time, she had just been adamant in getting out of there alive before Batman killed her for turning his son into his legitimate namesake.</p><p>Robin didn’t see an issue with it, “you didn’t seem to have a problem with it when you broke in last time.”</p><p>God this kid was getting on her nerves. “Okay, let’s just get this over with.” She reached into her black coat pocket as she pulled out a purple pouch from one of her inner compartments.</p><p>Robin came closer to take a curious look.</p><p>“Alright, you remember what I told you.” She said as she peeked into the pouch, she put her hand through and began to search.</p><p>“Of course,”</p><p>“This beast is for your eyes only, and I expect you to take really good care of it.” ‘There it is.’ She smiled as she caught a hold of it as she carefully pulled it out of the bag. She gestured for Robin to come closer to her as she opened up her concealed hand, “Common Welsh Green.” The dragon in her hand uncurled as it looked up at Robin cautiously. “They’re a pretty subdued species, and normally just attack sheep. So, I think you’ll be fine once it warms up to you.”</p><p>“Its size is pathetic.” Remarked Robin, but she could see from his body language that he was in awe at the green beast now floating above his gloved palms.</p><p>Stephanie grinned as she pulled out her wand, “Wait for it... <em>Engorgio</em>.”</p><p>With a simple cast of a spell, the green beast grew in size.</p><p>Robin was pleased, “That’s more I like it!” He pointed a finger up at the large creature. “You will learn to obey me!”</p><p>‘And that’s my cue to go.’ Like she had done so with Batman, Stephanie Brown apparated out of the Batcave. She did not want to be there when Batman discovered his sidekick’s new pet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Why is there a dragon in my cave?!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She had been ready to turn in for the night, but when she received a frantic call from her mother to quickly come down to the ER at West Mercy Hospital, she had to admit she was a bit worried. Dressed in a coat she had quickly thrown over her purple pajamas and fluffy shoes, she practically threw the doors of the hospital’s ER open… only to see her mother sitting nervously across a seething Batman, and upset Robin.</p><p>‘Okay, so Common Welsh Green dragons <em>can</em> attack people.’</p><p>She made a mental note of that for her future book as she noted the tears and rips in the man’s black costume. Batman rose from his seat the moment she walked through those doors, she almost flinched from the anger she could sense radiating off the man. ‘So, Robin doesn’t get to keep his pet dragon then.’</p><p>She had been right.</p><p>The man had practically made her subdue the green beast that was raging havoc in his cave. When she had first entered, she noted with a hint of amusement how Batman and Robin had stayed back, choosing to remain at the cave’s entrance behind a sort of medieval shield. She stared up as she spotted the Common Welsh Green, perched on a dinosaur?</p><p>You know what, she didn’t care. It was late in the night and she just wanted to get to bed soon. The quicker she got this over and done with, the better.</p><p>As the dragon spotted her, it flew towards her. "<em>R</em><em>educio</em>.” She casted the first spell to return it to its miniature size, and then a second spell to put the beast to sleep. She caught it with ease as it fell into the palm of her hand, slipping it into coat pocket before glancing back at the Dark Knight. “You’re good.”</p><p>Batman didn’t speak, but Robin sure had something to say, “I still want my compensation!”</p><p>The next morning, a young Damian Wayne was relatively surprised to wake up to find a worn copy of <em>‘Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them’</em> on his bedside table. He didn’t know how it got there, but he could easily take a guess of who had sent it to him. It wasn’t a creature but he deemed that it was an acceptable enough compensation.</p><p>Stephanie thought so too. So, it came quite as a shock to her when Robin dropped down in front of her when she returning from her grocery run. She had nearly dropped the bags in her arm, she let out a curse under her breath. “Was the book not good enough for you?”</p><p>“No, it was sufficient.” Replied Robin.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>Robin crossed his arms firmly before staring back up at her, “I demand that you bring me a Hungarian Horntail – I believe that they are supreme beasts that are worthy of being under my care.”</p><p>Stephanie snorted, “Hah, go catch one yourself.” She remembered that dragon breed from her third year – particularly how destructive it could be. “I’m not getting involved with that one again.” With that, she dismissed him and apparated back to her house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>레드 후드 1</strong>
</p><p>It taken her much longer than she would have liked to catch onto the escaped Niffler’s scent but she had followed the news closely. She had spent days looking out for reports in regards to anything expensive and valuable, but most importantly shiny, that has gone missing.</p><p>After a few days of radio silence, she finally had a breakthrough, which was what led her to her current situation – chasing the bane of her current stress in Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot’s private office in the Iceberg Lounge.</p><p>Stephanie let out a grunt as she tossed herself across the man’s desk, knocking a few items off but nothing she couldn’t fix with a spell. “Got you!” her left hand firmly wrapped around the black creature’s foot, it let out a squeal.</p><p>Taking a moment to catch her breath, the blonde stood up before holding up the Niffler to her face, “you are in big trouble, young man.” She rolled her eyes, it actually had the audacity to look a little ashamed at its actions, as if that would distract her. “No, you are not keeping whatever you stole.” With that, she proceeded to shake the Niffler down, releasing a tumble of items from its pouch.</p><p>A vast variety of gold (bars and coins), jewellery and diamonds fell to the ground by her feet as she shook at the creature. “You know how I feel about you stealing.” She told him. “Especially if you’re going to steal from a mobster of all people.” Hissed Stephanie.</p><p>Yeah, it didn’t help her situation at all that she had uncovered that this Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, aside from being a nightclub owner, also happened to be none other than the Penguin, one of Gotham city’s more prominent mobsters. On the one hand, it completely explained to her why she had to knockout a ridiculous amount of security guards outside his office, considering that the man was not in. On the other hand, it did not calm her nerves at all because she really did not want to get on the bad side of Gotham’s Gentleman of Crime.</p><p>Perhaps it was because she had been so caught up in shaking her Niffler that she hadn’t noticed him until he coughed. Stephanie jumped as she turned, her eyes widened to stare at the man leaning against the doorway. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights but slowly her panic died down.</p><p>From the descriptions she had heard about the Penguin – short, old; this man was not him. Instead, he wore a red mask over his face and a red bat across his chest.</p><p>“I can explain.”</p><p>“Please do,” replied the man. “Because I would really like to know why you beat me to beating up all of these men and breaking into Cobblepot’s office, and why is there still stuff falling from that thing’s stomach?” He pointed one of his guns at the Niffler, stolen items still streaming out of its pouch.</p><p>She gave the Niffler a few more hard shakes before she was sure there was nothing left, “Alright, you’re going to be on your best behaviour now.” Warned Stephanie.</p><p>The Niffler crossed its arms but it didn’t protest as she proceeded to put him away into her bag, this time making sure that it couldn’t escape. She turned back to the man who had silently watched her. “Right... mind if we take this somewhere else?”</p><p>The man stood up straight, “there’s a diner a few blocks down from here.”</p><p>Stephanie nodded, “Sounds good.” She held up her wand before flicking it and casting a quick spell to clean up the office to its original, undisturbed state. Glancing back at the stolen goods by her feet, she muttered another quick spell to return the stolen items to where it had been taken from. Looking back up, she noted that the man had still not left. “You wouldn’t happen to know where they keep the security camera footage, would you?”</p><p>She couldn’t tell what expression he had on his face because of this mask, but she could tell from his tone that he was amused. “Follow me.”</p><p>Stephanie followed him out of the office, casting multiple obliviate spells along the way as she made sure to erase all memories of her presence from the Iceberg Lounge security guards' minds. Once she wiped the all the security footage of her ever stepping into the nightclub, she willingly followed him down to the diner.<br/>She was slightly nervous as she sat across him.</p><p>He had removed his red mask, but even with it removed, the man still kept a domino mask on. God, this reminded her of that time when she was fifteen years old and Robin had tried to confront her about the chocolate frog.</p><p>Wait, could this guy maybe be…</p><p>“So, who are you?”</p><p>‘Nope,’ She got rid of that possibility pretty quick.</p><p>Stephanie was certain that if Batman had gotten his memories back, Robin would have too. Since this guy clearly didn’t know who she was, he was most definitely not the Robin she remembered, which brings her to a new dilemma – what was she going to do now? She could obliviate him and run… but considering the bat across his chest, his memory loss wouldn’t exactly last long and Batman still hasn’t exactly forgiven her for erasing his and Robin’s memory two years ago. But in her defence, she wasn’t the one who casted the spell.</p><p>“So, you going to talk blondie or are you just going to keep staring at the menu?” his voice pulled her out of her thoughts.</p><p>Right. “So, I’m an author.” She began before correcting herself. “Well... I’m kind of working on writing my book right now, it’s a work in progress.”</p><p>That caught his interest, “What kind of book?”</p><p>‘Wait,’ she stared at the expression on his face. ‘Was he genuinely interested in her book?’ That surprised her, but she was pleased with this development as she grinned at him. “Its about the magical creatures and beast that are local to Gotham city.” She told him. “You’d be surprised how many there are hidden around here.”</p><p>“Like that black tailless platypus, you were holding just now?”</p><p>“Yes!” exclaimed Stephanie before she laughed. “Wow, a Niffler really does look like one doesn’t it?” she guessed that was one way to describe a Niffler to a muggle. “You don’t really seem surprised about this whole ‘magic’ thing.”</p><p>The man shrugged, “I’ve seen a lot in my life.” His masked eyes met hers as he smirked, “like <em>a blue flying car</em>.”</p><p>She froze, her mouth falling open slightly. “Wait, how do you know about that?” there had been only two people that had witnessed that event in Gotham. Suddenly the dots connected, the bat across his chest… “Oh my god, you were Robin! You were the Robin the in the <em>inverted underwear tights</em>!” she whispered lowly, but her eyes were still wide.</p><p>He seemed to wince at that last part, “Don’t remind me.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a good look. I don’t know what Batman was thinking back then, making you go out like that.” He stared at her coldly, she gulped. She may have overstepped her boundaries, “sorry.” She squeaked, sinking back down in her seat.</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>As if on cue, the waitress came to take their order. After that, they never touched the topic of him being Robin again, instead, they moved onto literature in the wizarding world. The man, now identified as the Red Hood, had mildly surprised her when he had expressed interest in the types of books published for casual reading.</p><p>In all honesty, he might have to be her favourite Robin at the moment. He seemed to take everything with stride, and didn’t seem like he was going to attack her at any moment. By the end of their meal, she had lent him her borrowed copy of <em>‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard’</em> to read. Perhaps he’d find it more interesting than she had.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She really needed to learn to stop picking up unknown phone calls.</p><p>It had been a few nights later when she had received an unexpected call from none other than the Red Hood. At first, she was convinced it was a prank because all she heard was laughter from the other line. She had immediately hung up, but the number had quickly called again. “Who is this?” she snapped.</p><p>
  <em>“Woah, no need to get snappy there, blondie.”</em>
</p><p>Eyes widened in recognition, “Hood?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, it’s me.”</em>
</p><p>Apparently, he had recently found about the whole incident about her turning Robin into a bird and then releasing an actual live dragon in the Batcave. The man had called her up to personally congratulate her on her achievements, bringing her up higher in Hood’s list of people he liked because she was supposedly up there on Batman’s list of people who he was pissed at but couldn’t exactly do anything about.</p><p>But there was a bigger question that she really wanted to know the answer to, “How did you even get my number?”</p><p>Seriously, even Batman had to get through her mother to reach her.</p><p>
  <em>“Red Robin.”</em>
</p><p>“Who?” asked Stephanie, she remembered that he had sent her something in the post box before but she still didn’t exactly understand why she would pop up on his radar.</p><p><em>“The Robin who replaced me, the guy whose memory you erased two years ago.”</em> He knew about that too? Wow, word really did get around but it did answer some of the burning questions she had about what had happen to that particular Robin.</p><p>But still, “So, how did he get my number?”</p><p>
  <em>“Dunno, maybe he’s got a crush on you or something.”</em>
</p><p>She amusedly snorted at that, “I slapped him with a brick and gave him the scare of his life when the chocolate frog he tried to eat animated. Not to mention I sent him a box of those chocolate frogs to his ‘T’ shaped tower, only to receive a video in return about all those frogs going loose in their tower. I think there’s something very wrong with him if he did have a crush on me.”</p><p>There was a brief silence on the other line before Red Hood spoke again, <em>"Have I told you how much I already like you as a person?”</em></p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Yes, Hood. You have.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>레드 후드 2</strong>
</p><p>“Two years have passed and this place is still as grim as ever.” Remarked Bronte.</p><p>Her eyes glazed over the skyline of Gotham city from the rooftop café that she had agreed to meet Stephanie in. She brought her cup to her lips, taking a sip before looking back at her tired blonde-haired friend. It’s been a few months since they had last saw each other, but the best friends had made it a point to keep in contact.</p><p>Still, when Stephanie had found out that Bronte would be dropping by Gotham city of all places in the world, she was a little nervous especially since she only given her an hour heads up to prepare a guestroom for her friend. It didn’t exactly help that Bronte had only called her up to ask about Gotham’s expected weather forecast for the upcoming week so that she could pack appropriately.</p><p>Aside from that, Stephanie was slightly nervous that her friend was here. After all, this was Obliviator Willborough for goodness sakes.</p><p>She cringed internally as she recalled the vast amount of magic she had used in the short time she had returned to Gotham; she knew she hadn’t exactly been subtle lately. She really hoped that Bronte’s visit was really to see how she was, and not related to her job.</p><p>“So, how has Gotham city’s magical beasts and creatures been treating you so far, Steph?” asked Bronte, her dark blue eyes scanning her friend’s face. “You know, I’m really surprised you decided not to become a Dragonologist in the end. You really did love dragons.”</p><p>Stephanie let out a low chuckle, “Maybe I should have, it would have been less stressful.” She recalled the Niffler incident, it had been a real pain. “But I guess my love for magical beasts and creatures diversified to include all those lovely beings.”</p><p>“But dragons?”</p><p>“Still the best.” She reaffirmed without hesitation.</p><p>“And Gotham’s locals? Have you managed to encounter anything interesting so far?”</p><p>At that the blonde wanted to scream. Instead, she simply leaned back in her chair, resting her head on the headrest. God, where did she even begin?</p><p>After dealing with her Niffler, she had finally begun her proper research into looking at the local Gotham’s ecology in regards to magical beasts and creatures, and she really was starting to understand why American Magizoologists tended to stay away from this place. Like the city’s muggle crime reputation itself, the beasts and creatures than hid in the dark were equally as dangerous.</p><p>“Remember that basilisk that nearly ate us in our first year?”</p><p>“How could I not? Wait, Gotham has a basilisk?” Bronte raised a brow.</p><p>Stephanie nodded grimly. Yeah, that hadn’t been a fun night. “I had to trap it beneath the foundations of the old Gotham city,” she told her. “I locked it in there so that it can’t escape and harm the muggles, but I plan on informing the Congress about it so that we can have it relocated to a more secure location because I’m pretty sure that the Bats are operating down there too.”</p><p>“And according to the vast amount of magic you’ve been using lately, it is evidently clear this basilisk hasn’t been the only creature keeping you on your toes,” Stephanie winced at the accusing tone her friend used on her.</p><p>Okay, so Bronte was here to sort of investigate the high level of magical activity she had been causing.</p><p>“Well, if you must know…” Stephanie proceeded to inform her best friend about the evening she had decided to take a boat out to investigate what she suspected was to be a nest of merpeople in the waters between Gotham city and Bludhaven.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Bloody hostile! They tried to drown me, flipped my boat over but I managed to escape.” Stephanie told her rubbing her forehead, “but I think they’re slowly starting to warm up to me now. They hadn’t tried to drag me down the last time I went, which is a massive improvement and they're letting me observe them.”</p><p>Bronte rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her tea, “well our relationship with merpeople has always been relatively unstable.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I want to change that.” Proclaimed Stephanie, “I want to build a relationship with them, just like how Professor Dumbledore had.”</p><p>Bronte smiled, “and you will, Steph.” She took another sip. “So, what else been keeping you on your toes my dear?”</p><p>“Chizpurfles.” The blonde let out a groan. The magical parasites were definitely up there in the list of her problems.</p><p>Gotham city had been so deprived of magic for so long that a single wand-lighting charm had attracted a hoard of them her way during one of her expeditions in the outskirts of Gotham. Just the thought of those crab-like creatures made her want to cringe. She didn’t need them eating through her wand.</p><p>“At this point, you might as well change the topic of your book and write a warning guide about why Gotham city is the most dangerous place in the United States of America for witches and wizards.” Chuckled Bronte, her mouth turned upwards into an amused smile.</p><p>Honestly, she had been tempted too at first – especially after the chizpurfle incident.</p><p>“I would, but I’ve had some really sweet encounters with some creatures here too.” She smiled before relaying to her friend about her expanded collection of creatures and beasts she now cared for.</p><p>For example, the herd of baby mooncalves and jackalopes that she was now caring for. The creatures themselves were absolutely adorable and a delight, and it constantly reaffirmed her pleasure in her job. Because of her herd of mooncalves, she had even been able to encounter the hodag – a creature only native to North America. It was quite a moment for her, she had been pleased to snap a photograph of it before she had to stop it from attempting to eat one of her mooncalves. Things had really escalated quickly that night. </p><p>Bronte nodded. “At least you haven’t encountered a werewolf.”</p><p>“Yet.” At this point, Stephanie was just going to accept that Gotham city attracted some of the most dangerous kinds of creatures, not including those that were currently under her care. “You know, Bron, I’m really starting to understand why some muggles have the impression that Gotham is full of crazies.” She admitted, “well, actual crazy criminals and villains aside.” She quickly added.</p><p>“Perhaps its best that way, Steph,” said Bronte, crossing her fingers as she rested her chin on them. “It provides a good cover for the local magical ecosystem here.” Stephanie had to agree there.</p><p>“So,” started Bronte, she smirked. “Is there a reason why that guy two rooftops over in the red and black costume has been spying on us ever since I’ve arrived?”</p><p>At that, Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Does he have red showgirl wings?” Bronte nodded, at that, she knew who she was referring to. Red Robin had been tailing her ever since the basilisk incident, and it was probably his hideout that she had ran past while trying to dodge the massive serpent. “That’s just the kid whose memory you erased two years ago.”</p><p>“Should I erase them again for you?”</p><p>Stephanie shook her head, picking back up her cutlery as she decided to finally finish her food. “There’s really no point when they’ll just end up getting it restored again later.”</p><p>It was later after they had finished their meal when Stephanie was finally fed up with all this tailing, so she decided to finally confront him. So, they just needed to lay a trap, and like they predicted, he fell for it.</p><p>Red Robin dropped into the alleyway, slightly confused as he was definitely certain that the two witches had turned into this corner.</p><p>“<em>Stupefy.</em>”</p><p>His eyes widened in shock as his body froze in its place. Within seconds, Stephanie and Bronte stood in front of him. The blonde frowned as she placed her hands on her hips, staring him down.</p><p>“It’s bad enough that you have my phone number and even know where I live but this whole stalking thing needs to stop, got it?” She got no reply. Oh right, she stunned him in place. Stephanie let out a sigh before reversing the spell, “<em>Rennerverate.</em>” She casted.</p><p>The moment he was free, he was out of there.</p><p>“You’re welcome!” Stephanie yelled as she watched his disappearing figure fly away. </p><p>“I think he likes you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was later that week on a night out to a local muggle bar when Stephanie had encountered the Red Hood again. Like a majority of the male population in the bar, he too had taken a double look at her visiting guest and spent a period of time silently staring. The Veela genetics were strong in Bronte, it never failed to provide some amusement for Stephanie on their nights out.</p><p>Well, it had been amusing watching him attempt to sip his drink while dazed until he realised that she was sitting across Bronte.</p><p>Apparently, that was a good enough reason for him to come over to their table and introduce himself. It amused her immensely to see that he still kept his mask on, even on his nights off. They talked, and it was almost scary for her to see how well they got along.</p><p>‘Right, they’re both literature nerds.’ She took another sip of her muggle alcoholic drink.</p><p>That was when Red Hood had decided to bring up the book that she had lent him, Stephanie nearly gagged when she saw the glint in Bronte’s eyes. Right, that was one of her favourite books. Eventually, the blonde was resided to just sipping her drink as she watched with great amusement as the vigilante attempted to get into an in-depth literature discussion with a half Veela witch. Forget flirting, they were just being nerds right now.</p><p>By the end of the night, they waved as they watched the Red Hood disappear to do whatever it was he normally did.</p><p>It was her turn to tease, “I think he likes you.”</p><p>“All men like me, Steph.” Stated Bronte, “it’s part of my genetic makeup.”</p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes there, “I’d beg to differ. I’ve seen a lot of guys flirt with you over the years, Bron, and that was the longest I’ve ever seen you show interest in a male, muggle or non-muggle.”</p><p>“He is a beautiful specimen of a muggle though.”</p><p>Well that completely caught her off guard. “He’s... something, I guess...?” Replied Stephanie, slightly unsure on how to respond to this.</p><p>“But I think he would be a lovely friend to discuss literature with, considering that my lovely best friend cannot even stand to read any sort of book for anything other than her school work.” Bronte sent her a pointed look.</p><p>Stephanie shrugged; she didn’t feel guilty. Although, as she looked at her friend’s face, she let out a soft chuckle and smiled, “I’m guessing you’ll be in Gotham a lot more then.”</p><p>The black-haired woman turned to her and smirked, “Well considering that I was first sent here to regulate the odd increase of magical sightings lately, I think I might actually move here.”</p><p>“Again, it was not intentional.”</p><p>“Whatever floats your boat, Steph.”</p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes. “If that’s the case, then I might need to warn you about a certain little pest called Robin who may or may not have a hidden agenda against me.”</p><p>“Do I even want to know?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>유럽울새 3</strong>
</p><p>When Stephanie Brown hears a knock on her front door, her first instinct is stop typing. Her next is to check the time and then to listen to see if she was hallucinating things. It was then that she heard it again. After concluding that she was not hearing things and that there really was someone knocking at her front door, she takes off her reading glasses and heads to check who it is.</p><p>Looking through her peephole, she did not expect to see Robin with a small bag over his shoulder waiting for her. ‘What the hell?’ She opens the door.</p><p>“It’s 3am, don’t you have school tomorrow?”</p><p>“<em>-tt-</em>, please. I’ve been taught by the greatest minds that this world had to offer, and had achieved two degrees by the time I was eight years old. No boarding school in Switzerland, nor any school for that matter, is going to be able to teach me anything new. “ He rolled his eyes as he walked past her and into her living room. “Your cottage appears more spacious that it actually seems to be.” He noted.</p><p>Stephanie was peeved, she did not need this right now. “How did you even find my house? There’s like a magic veil around it!”</p><p>“Red Robin.” By now, Robin had dropped his bag down on the sofa and had silently begun to take a closer look at her red winged phoenix, Fawkes. The creature glared at him cautiously.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>‘Should have expected as much by now,’ she internally grumbled as she ran an exasperated hand through down her face. She really needed to talk to Red Robin about giving out her information, she didn’t need announced visits like this, she had a book deadline to meet. Turning to Robin, she was about to speak again but was cut off by the sounds of one of her herds.</p><p>“Your mooncalves are hungry.” Said Robin, his eyes pointed in the direction of the sound.</p><p>She rolled her eyes as she moved to grab their food from one of her side cabinets, pulling out a jar. “Yeah I know,” replied Stephanie as she moved towards the other side of her house, where she kept her herds. Robin followed closely behind her, letting her take the lead, “wait, how did you know th– “</p><p>“I studied the book you gave me.” Stated Robin, his hands placed behind his back as he took in the vast variety of beasts and creatures they walked past.</p><p>He mentally noted that in this second room, Stephanie had created mini-ecosystems, each suitable to cater to the environmental needs of each species. These ecosystems weren’t necessarily in glass boxes or confined but there must have been a spell casted surrounding each one to prevent the beasts and creatures from escaping. It was smart, he approved.</p><p>“It was an enlightening read.” He told her as he watched her unleash the herd of mooncalves that had taken to surrounding the blonde. “They’re all incredible creatures, I can understand why you care so much for them.”</p><p>As she feed them, she couldn’t help but feel suspicious. Robin had been here for at least five minutes now and had yet to make any direct snide comments towards her, or tried anything violent. There must be something else, “I’m guessing that your unannounced visit isn’t just because you’re trying to run away from school?”</p><p>“No,” answered Robin, curtly. “I want to learn more about these magical beasts and creatures, perhaps under an apprenticeship of some sort.”</p><p>And there it was.</p><p>“Look, Robin, I don’t think that…”</p><p>“They have appeared to warm up to me.”</p><p>She snapped her head towards him, her eyes slightly widened as she watched one of her rarer granian winged horses dip its head down to let Robin stroke it. Soon, the rest of the others came over… even the thestral, which Robin stroked. “Yes,” said Stephanie. “They appear to have.” ‘Traitors.’ But she couldn’t look away as she watched his hand move to stroke the thestral, a part of her couldn’t help but feel a bit sad for him.</p><p>“Excellent,” exclaimed Robin, “I will start my apprenticeship tonight then. I’ve brought a bag to stay overnight.” He stated before turned to crouch down to where a herd of jackalopes had now gathered as he reached to pat them as well. He was quite the animal lover.</p><p>“You can’t just suddenly decide that, Robin.” Interjected Stephanie, crossing her arms over her chest. “Batman is probably out looking for you now, or your family for that matter.” She told him.</p><p>Robin didn’t reply, instead he was silent, his shoulders tensed. “I had a rather big argument with my father and I don’t feel like it is an appropriate time to return to him right now.”</p><p>“Robin…”</p><p>“He doesn’t trust me.” She looked at his clenched fists, at this the jackalopes hopped away from him in fear. They could sense his anger. “Why won’t he just trust me already?”</p><p>Stephanie came over to his side after putting the mooncalves back into their little pen. Hesitantly, she wrapped a comforting arm around him and took it as a good sign that he didn’t exactly push her away. She didn’t know what to say, so instead, she reached into the pen of jackalopes and picked one up before holding it out to the boy to take.</p><p>Robin paused before taking the rabbit-like creature into his lap, for a moment they just stayed in silence as he played with the creature.</p><p>It was an adorable sight.</p><p>A smile found its way to her lips as she watched them interact with softened tired eyes. At the end of the day, he was still a ten-year-old kid. Feeling a bit brave, she reached over and ruffled the top of his head. He slapped her hand away but not too harshly as he didn’t want to scare the jackalope in his lap. For a while, they sat like that.</p><p>‘Maybe having an apprentice wouldn’t be too bad to have.’ Stephanie couldn’t help but think. It would help give her more time to focus on her book.</p><p>“Thank you,” that pulled her out of her thoughts.</p><p>She grinned back at him as she noted that his ears were tinted slightly red, ‘Awww, look at him all embarrassed at saying thanks.’ She chuckled. “No problem, Robin.”</p><p>Yeah, she guessed that could get used to having this guy around.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was mid-afternoon when Timothy Drake got an unexpected visit.</p><p>He had just finished up his meeting for the afternoon, and was on his way back to his office. The moment he got to his office, he locked the door and let out a sigh of relief that he had finally managed to get some time to himself.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>He froze as he turned to see a very familiar blonde witch sitting comfortably in his desk chair, her legs kicked up on his desk, and armed with a wand in her right hand. She didn’t look happy at all.</p><p>Tim internally swore, he knew he shouldn’t have told Red Hood or Robin about her personal information when they practically asked/demanded.</p><p>“Hey there Red, we need to talk about your serious stalking problem.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>샌프란시스코</strong>
</p><p>“Hey, Red Robin.”</p><p>“Um… hello,” said Red Robin, awkwardly.</p><p>It had been less than a month after she had shaken him down in his very own office, and in all honesty, he didn’t expect to see her here – outside of the Titan’s tower front door, in San Francisco.</p><p>“Who’s at the door?” A voice called out from behind the young vigilante.</p><p>Stephanie grinned as she watched three new faces pop out from behind Red Robin. She hadn’t met them or seen them before in person, but she knew who they were from muggle news and the internet.</p><p>The taller guy, who she knew to be was Superboy, grinned down at her, “And who is this?” He teasingly nudged Red Robin.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Stephanie, a friend of Red Robin.” She introduced herself, she held her hand out for a handshake.</p><p>At her name, the red head, who she identified to be Kid Flash, perked up. “Hey, you’re the person who sent us the box of chocolate frogs.”</p><p>At that, the remaining three heroes let out a groan. Those chocolate frogs had been a pain for them to catch. “Yeah, thanks for that.” Said the blonde-haired girl, Wonder Girl. Her facial expression betrayed her words, she didn't seem happy in the slightest. </p><p>‘Right…’ She recalled the video and smiled sheepishly, “Yeah… sorry about the chocolate frogs.” She apologised.</p><p>Superboy shrugged, he didn’t think the chocolate frogs had been too much of a big deal. “They were delicious.” He told her with a friendly smile.</p><p>“I know right!” exclaimed Stephanie, her blue eyes glinting. “They’re the best!”</p><p>Okay, this was getting out of hand. He decided that it was best of him to take back control of the situation, “So, what brings you to San Francisco, Stephanie?” asked Tim.</p><p>The blonde witch was about to reply but got caught off by a sort of roar that was coming from the waters near Titan tower. “Well, I was just dropping by to say ‘hi’, and it’s been nice and all, Red Robin.” She told him hurriedly. “But I really need to go. So, if you’ll excuse me now. Bye! It was really nice to meet you all.”</p><p>And then she was gone, running off towards the direction of the roar.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before they heard her voice again, “There you are! Get back in my bag right now!” It was followed by more roaring. “No, I don’t care if the water here is clearer than Gotham’s, in!”</p><p>Well that explained why she was here.</p><p>Tim proceeded to shut the front door as he headed to the glassed window where he could see a better view of the situation at hand. He had heard from Damian that she was a sort of magical beasts and creature’s specialist now. It didn’t exactly help that she seems to have taken to the little demon spawn under wing and if she was dealing with beasts like this… he cringed, he would have to start threading lightly around the little demon spawn from now on.</p><p>“She’s an interesting one.” Noted Cassie Sandsmark, a hint of amusement in her tone as she watched the blonde outside wrangle a … large horned snake?</p><p>Bart Allen nodded, “I like her already.”</p><p>Kon El turned to Tim and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Good news for you, Tim. You got all of our approvals.”</p><p>Tim simply gapped at his friends dumbfounded, they were seriously misunderstanding the situation. “There’s nothing going on between us!”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>발문 <strong>Epilogue 1</strong></p><p>It had been on one of their night-time expeditions when she had finally met the one and only, Nightwing, the original Robin, thereby completing her collection of Robins. Although, in all honestly, it was under rather less than ideal circumstances.</p><p>The man had jumped onto their boat, from where or even how considering they were in the middle of the ocean off the coast between Gotham and Bludhaven? She didn’t even want to know.</p><p>“So, you must be the resident witch that I ha –“ The stranger had started to speak before spotting the other passenger in her boat, “Robin?!” He exclaimed, incredulously.</p><p>“<em>Shut your mouth, Nightwing!</em>” snapped Robin, the boy wore a raincoat poncho over his costume, the hood pulled over his head, but you still see the disapproving scowl on his face. “You’re excessively loud voice is going to make them aggressive. These are delicate waters we are on!” He hissed, lowly.</p><p>“What he said.” Stephanie responded, gripping tightly onto the rocking boat as she tried to adjust to the weight shift caused by the sudden appearance of a black and blue costumed hero. She tried to keep the boat steady; she did not want them to fall into angry merpeople infested waters right now, especially since they had just started to warm up to Robin.</p><p>“Now, sit down and be quiet.” Robin had practically ordered as the younger boy huddle on the other side of the boat from her, and the older man obligated, sitting beside the younger hero.</p><p>It was an amusing sight.</p><p>A grown man in a black and blue spandex costume sitting with his legs tucked to his body, his hair a victim to merciless rain as he turned to Robin, his mouth starting to open.</p><p>“One word and I will feed you to them.”</p><p>As if to emphasise Robin’s point, there was a sudden increase of horrific cries from beyond the boat.</p><p>Stephanie bit her lip, holding in a fit of giggles as she watched the older vigilante’s eyes widen with fear for a brief moment. She would have told him that Robin was only pulling his leg and that they didn’t really eat muggles, but she would save that for another time, that is if they got out of this alive.</p><p>It was a memorable first impression at least.</p><p> </p><p>발문 <strong>Epilogue 2</strong></p><p>
  <strong>18 years later…</strong>
</p><p>“Mommy,” a young blonde-haired girl spoke as her blue eyes flickered back up to see her mother’s highly amused face. “Are you ever going to tell daddy?” she whispered as her eyes flickered back to the black-haired man. He was attracting quite a bit of muggle attention with his antics.</p><p>Stephanie Brown, now a mother of three, smirked as she looked down at her daughter. “No, my dear,” she told her. “Your father wouldn’t listen to me anyway, and besides, he had been very insistent that he would take charge, so I let him.”</p><p>And she didn’t regret it.</p><p>Watching Tim’s expression as he tried to decipher the mystery that was Platform 9 ¾ was absolutely hilarious.</p><p>At first, he had stared profoundly confused at the Hogwart’s letter in his hand, his eyes staring between Platform 10 and 9, and then back at her but he didn’t dare ask for help. Next, the poor man had watched in bafflement as a student ran through the pillar which led Tim to doing the very same thing, only to not go through the pillar but fall back on the ground.</p><p>Amusement aside, that was where she decided to draw the line. “Alright kids,” said Stephanie as she ushered her two younger sons who ran towards their father, helping the man to his feet. “I think your father is done making a fool of himself for now.”</p><p>Tim gave her a jaded look before finally passing her their daughter’s acceptance letter, “Thank you.” She pecked him lightly on the cheek. “Now if you would be so kind, Matt has been wanting to grab a cookie for a while now.” She patted their youngest on his head, the younger boy nodded in excitement. He was just a bubble of energy waiting to burst.</p><p>“And Janie?”</p><p>“I’ll take her, we can’t have our little girl miss her train!” And with that Stephanie smiled down at her eleven-year-old daughter who was giving her father one final hug and goodbye, “remember what I told you.”</p><p>The eldest Drake child nodded after she pulled away from her father; her blue eyes focused before she proceeded to run through the pillar. Unlike her father, she had actually got through. Tim gapped and was about to say sometime to his wife but Stephanie soon quickly followed after her daughter, leaving him to care for their two sons. He felt a tug at the bottom of his jacket, he looked to see Matt’s pouting face.</p><p>“Cookie?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Ah, the good old Hogwarts Express.’ The train itself brought back some fond memories of her own schooling years.</p><p>“Oh, fancy seeing you here again.”</p><p>Stephanie turned to the source of her voice and was delighted to see Harry Potter; she gave the man a good long hug. She hadn’t seen him since his wedding to Ginny. “The same could be said for you as well,” she grinned before noting Ginny with their own children. “Hello.” She greeted the red-haired woman as well.</p><p>Ginny glanced over at her daughter before raising a brow back at her, “And where’s your husband?” She asked, curiously.</p><p>“Outside, trying to figure out how to overcome the magic that is Platform 9¾, as if he could ever.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I heard that he was a muggle.” Said Ron, coming up from behind the pair with his wife, Hermione.</p><p>Stephanie smiled as she moved around to give them all hugs. It has been truly too long since she had seen them. After all, they hadn’t exactly been able to make it to her wedding, but even if they had, she wasn’t sure how they would be able to hide their magic. Her wedding to one Timothy Drake-Wayne had been quite a public event, and had the press all over her for a short period of time. That was until they gave up trying to follow her around since she just apparated around half of the time, she still did.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Is he one of those masked heroes that the Ministry made an exception to?” Hermione asked.</p><p>That made Stephanie laugh, “Kind of, although I think he’s busier being a CEO now.”</p><p>Although Tim was still Red Robin, he hasn’t been very active as much as he used to be. This was probably do to the fact that he now had a more active role in Wayne Enterprise, and had three kids waiting for him to come everyday now, well two now. She expected him to mope around for a while after Janie leaves today, but he would eventually get used to it. </p><p>She patted her daughter’s head and smiled, “Well, I’d love to catch up with you all but I really need to get Janie here settled first.”</p><p>With a wave, she moved past them.</p><p>“Are they you friends, mommy?”</p><p>“Yep, they were mommy’s school friends when she went to Hogwarts.” Said Stephanie, bending down to cup her daughter’s face. “I know that you’re a little scared, Janie, but you’ll love it at Hogwarts.” She assured her, tucking on of her daughter’s blonde strands behind her ear.</p><p>Janie nodded nervously, “Do you think I’ll make a lot of friends?” she asked, softly.</p><p>Chuckling softly as she embraced her daughter, she whispered, “of course you will my love.”</p><p>Stephanie watched as her daughter walk onto the train, she waved before taking her phone out to capture the moment for Tim and the other members of the family. Most who were still slightly bitter that they had to miss this milestone event because they weren't magical. She recorded Janie as the little girl shyly waved back at her but the pace seemed to quicken as the train started to pull out of the station. With a quick click of a button, she had sent the video to Tim, he would send it to the rest.</p><p>“If she’s anything like you, I think that she’ll be just fine, Steph.”</p><p>A smile found her way to her lips, “I certainly hope so, George.” She glanced over to her old friend.</p><p>George Weasley grinned back, “Let’s hope she isn’t too much like you though. We did get into quite a bit of trouble during our time.”</p><p>Stephanie laughed, “We did but we turned out alright in the end.”</p><p>“Oh, I’d beg to differ, Steph. I'm quite sure that half of your book entails details about how many times you nearly died in Gotham.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” She lightly smacked his arm, “I’m still alive and kicking.”</p><p>And she’d like to keep it that way for a while longer. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and kudo-ed/bookmarked it, the initial response has been shocking and wonderful at the same time. </p><p>I truly enjoyed writing about Stephanie's adventure's back in Gotham city because it was just more fun, and I really like the bond that she builds with Damian. Magical beasts and creatures therapy is what the poor boy really needs sometimes, especially since he's ten years old and can see a thestral, which can only be seen by people who have seen death!</p><p>In regards to the Bats secret identities, they never really want to ask her directly but considering she knows where the Batcave is and that Bronte has probed Bruce's memories before... yes, she does knows their identities (via Bruce's memories) but she's a good person that won't tell people. And it's fine, she kind of marries into the family in the end. Brick at first sight people.</p><p>The three TimSteph children were based on Tim's kids from Nightwing: The New Order, I don't know about their names though but I'd like to think that Janie is a nickname for Janet.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun writing this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>